Kingdom Hearts: 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Baby-Sapphire
Summary: Going to Kairi's birthday party wasn't really what you planned that day. But since all your friends were going, why not give it a try? After all, when Kairi suggests a game, would it still be her birthday party? or yours? •-•-• Readers x Various •-•-•
1. Wait, What is 7MINUTESINHEAVEN?

_._

_•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

_To skip introduction, just proceed to the __**next chapter**__. Thanks. :D_

_•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

HELLO ~

This is KINGDOM HEARTS: SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!

First of all. **WHAT IS SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN**?

Seven minutes in heaven was first played by teenagers in Cincinnati in early 1950s. Two people are slected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like fore seven minutes, often kissing, but _commonly _just **making out.**_ (Thank you Wikipedia)_

The participants can be selected by various methods, such as spinning the bottle, or the selection of an object from a hat, by a girl. (***NOTE: The two selected people are of opposite sexes.** No boy-boy nor girl-girl pairing. At least, in this story, there aren't any. Sorry, I just don't support Yaoi and Yuri that much. Although I think Yaoi's are cute but... no. Just no.)

Seven minutes is originally just a game of randomly choosing the person for you but this seven minutes in heaven will be in a quiz-like format with a little RP-ing. Results will be based on your answers of course. You might as well get a pen and paper to start out. Enjoy!

***Note: Results may be similar in plot but it depends on each character's personality**. Hope you figure them all out. After all, no two persons are alike on this earth. And that includes KINGDOM HEARTS. ;)

Cheers!

Sapph~

_•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•


	2. Take this quiz first!

_.  
•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

**Kingdom Hearts: 7 Minutes in heaven**

_To enjoy, just answer honestly and don't skip results._

_"_" means your name._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

"Hey, _." A familiar voice from behind called you. You were kind of in a hurry to go home but nevertheless you turned around, only to find a red-haired girl who wears the same uniform as you do, except for the fact that you don't call yourself as the '_Princess of the Destiny High._' And yes, it was Kairi.

**a.) "Oh hey Kairi! `sup?" (me: seriously girl. seriously? =_=)**

**b.) I'll just smile at her, k?**

**c.) Psh Kairi. What does she want?**

**d.) "Oh. Hi?"**

**e.) Oh great, just the person I want to see. NOT.**

"Here." She handed you a small pink glittery envelope with a golden heart sealing it. "It's my birthday tomorrow and we're having an overnight sleepover." You raised your eyebrow in confusion to signal her to explain further. "They told me to invite you. They said it would be more _fun._"Kairi rolled her eyes, which you just chose to ignore. "Hope you could come, darling." And with that, she left without even asking your affirmation.

**a.) Cool! I love sleepovers!**

**b.) I don't even know where she lives.**

**c.) I hope I could come too, _darliiiiiiiiing._**

**d.) I'm going to ditch this party. (me: NUUUU. ;~;)**

**e.) Who's "_they_"? o_o**

_Ding-dong. _The door bell rang with chimes as someone tried to open the door. It was Namine. "_! You're... late." "No, you were just early." You smiled as you entered the big house painted in classic white and silver. It's as if you were in a mansion. Namine led you to the _princess'_bedroom. What do you do next?

**a.) Wait. Just wait.**

**b.) Look for snacks.**

**c.) Sit on the couch and watch TV.**

**d.) Help Namine decorate the room!**

**e.) Where's... Kairi? o.O Am I in the wrong house? (me: Nah. She's just changing.)**

After couple minutes of waiting, the troop finally arrived. After greeting Kairi and while eating snack, the birthday girl suggested a game. "Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!" "You go first, _!" Olette said. "U-uhh okay," you murmured. You spun the empty bottle of Mountain Dew as your eyes focused on its tip. The bottle got slower and slower, until it finally pointed to...

**a.) OMEGAWD. Asdfvajksdfjkansdfkjnk. Omgomgomg!**

**b.) U-uhh... Who is it? O_o (Dundundun)**

**c.) Chill. Just chill man!**

**d.) I hope it's him! /**

**e.) Meh. (Me: heartless!)**

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

Okay. Here are the results for the short RP that I wrote for Kingdom Hearts 7 minutes in Heaven. Just match each number with the letter that corresponds to each KH character. **Take note that there are only four questions and the given letters to each result represent each question.** I hope you won't get confused. O_o

**RESULTS:**

**Sora = **a, a, d, a

**Roxas** = b, e, b, b

**Riku **= c, b, a, c

**Ventus = ** d, c, c, d

**Vanitas =** e, d, e, e

_Example:_

1) A

2) B

3) C

4) D

Sora - 1

Roxas - 0

Riku – 1

Ventus – 2

Vanitas - 0

_Result:_ Ventus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hope you enjoy! Don't change results.

Even though I know you'd like to read all. :P

It'll be more fun if you choose your result first then read the rest. :D

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**~ Sapph;**

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•


	3. Sora's Result

.

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

**Sora's Result**: **a, a, d, a**

_You spun the empty bottle of Mountain Dew as your eyes focused on its tip. The bottle got slower and slower, until it finally pointed to..._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

...**Sora**.

"Ooooh, Sora." Roxas and Namine teasingly. Riku seemed slightly jealous as his stare at Sora looked more like a glare. Kairi's eyes widened and you were just as surprised as she was. You were starting to blush so hard as you walked into the closet room. Sora followed. Ven closed the door, "You have seven minutes. Enjoy!"

Sora sat infront of you, his knees blocking half of his body in your view. Which is quite ironic because you can't even see him that much. But what you _can_ see is his glistening deep blue eyes because of the light entering the corner holes of the door. You could almost see him smile, which made you blush even more. You held your knees closer to your face.

"So," he started. "What do we do now?"

You loosened your embrace around your knees. You raised your eyebrow in confusion. Was he asking for choices or does he really not know what to do? "U-uhh, whatever you want Sora."

"Oh well."

Your heart thumped fast. This is it, he was going to kiss you.

"...H-how do you play this game anyway?" Your shoulders drooped in disappointment yet somehow in relief. **He really didn't know.**

"Haven't you ever played this game before?" you asked curiously.

"Well, once. A girl kissed me on the cheeks that I didn't really know what for. I asked her why and she said it was really a part of the game, y' know. Kissing and making out."

"Well. Yeah it is."

'_Unless there's something special between you.'_

"Really? `Cause I think it's better if you tell the person straight that you like her instead of a useless game like this._"_

"O-oh." He was right, this game was kind of stupid in a way. You never thought of that. You never thought Sora would actually talk about _romance_, but you guessed you were wrong. When he loves somebody, he would love her—

'_or him `cause of Riku.' _You slightly laughed on that thought.

-just like the way he loved basketball—or even more than that! Maybe that's the reason why Kairi liked him. And maybe that's the reason why you did too.

'_Kairi must be very lucky.'_

_..._or so you thought.

"Hey _?" You lifted your head and looked at him. He crawled closer to you—face to face. "Y-yeah?"

"I... I like you."

"Whaaa—?" But before you could even open your mouth wide to speak, he already placed his very soft lips against yours. You close your eyes and let yours go with the flow. A short and passionate kiss. He departed from your lips and returned from his seat. You sat there dumbfounded.

"B-B-But I thought you liked—"

"Kairi?"

"Y-Yeah!" You said nervously.

"`Course not! She's just... a very good friend of mine. You're the one who I like." He said so straightforwardly. "Why?" You asked, still couldn't believe it.

"Because I do," he grinned his goofy smile.

"Okay! Time's up. You guys can go out now!"

And with that, you two stood up and got out of the room...

...with confidence that Sora actually liked you along.


	4. Roxas' Result

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

**Roxas' Result**: **b, e, b, b**

_You spun the empty bottle of Mountain Dew as your eyes focused on its tip. The bottle got slower and slower, until it finally pointed to..._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

...Roxas.

"U-uhh," was all you could mumble. Your cheeks started to blush real hard but you tried to hide it with your hands, which didn't help so much. Roxas stood up and went to the closet first. You, on the other hand, needed help just to get on your feet. It was either because of your knees shaking or the fact fact that you're going to be alone with Roxas, in one dark room, for seven whole minutes!

"You can do it!" whispered Namine. You could almost see Xion glare at you but you were too nervous to notice it.

I mean, being with Roxas for a few minutes wasn't really a big thing for you. But now it was because you've never been alone with him face to face, and you were always shy around him, ever since you felt _that_ in your heart.

Both of you sat opposite to each other. Silence and awkwardness filled the cold steady air. You breathed harder and harder that you could almost hear it.

"So _," He started. Your heart almost stopped beating.

"H-how are you?" He asked unusually. "Uhh, I'm fine, you?"

"Fine," He answered back, so smoothly.

The atmosphere's getting more awkward.

"So, you still like Sora?" He asked, more unusual than before.

"W-What?" Your eyes widened at his sudden question. "I never liked Sora, I like—" then that caught you off guard. You almost told him that—

"You like?" He asked again.

"N-No one!" You blurted out. "I-I like no one..."

"O-okay, sorry," He said apologetically.

_...Aaaaaaawwwwwkwaaaarrrd..._

"H-how about you? Are you and Namine still on?"

"W-What? We were never on!" He suddenly opposed at your question with a confused face. You laughed at his gesture. "How about Xion?"

"Nope. We're good friends."

"Hmm... AXEL?"

"Noooo! NOT HIM!"

"Haha, just kidding Rox!"

Both of you laughed until your stomachs ache. But it wasn't that long until awkwardness came back.

"_?" He called out as he took a sit next to yours.

"Don't you really like someone?" He asked with a concerned look that you wish you could clearly see.

"Well not really. I like everyone. But not in a special way." You answered honestly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just... This is just so ironic. That I'm asking who you like when I should've been saying that I like you now—" He quickly covered his mouth, surprised at what he just said.

"You what now?" You asked, hoping for him to repeat his words.

"I-I like.. you _."

"I-I like you too." You shyly said.

He was going to kiss your cheek but you suddenly faced him and he kissed your lips instead.

It was a sweet and adorable kiss.

He let go of your lips and grinned his adorkable smile.

"Time's up!" Namine shouted.

Te door swung open and you could see Roxas' red cheeks and laughed at it, but you guessed you can laugh at yours too.


	5. Riku's Result

_._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

**Riku's Result**: **c, b, a, c**

_You spun the empty bottle of Mountain Dew as your eyes focused on its tip. The bottle got slower and slower, until it finally pointed to..._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

...Riku.

Your eyes widened both in surprise and shock. "R-Riku?"

Your face started to blush like a red juicy tomato. Riku got up first and entered the closet. Sora had to push you just to get into Riku. "S-Sorry," you apologized.

"Have Fun!" Sora waved his hand at both of you as he shut the door. You two stood there for a minute.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"What?" You asked in confusion. _Is he apologizing? For what?_

"Sorry for being stuck here with you instead of Sora." He answered.

"I don't get it Ri—" "[Y/N]." He suddenly faced you and placed his hands on your shoulders which startled you a bit.

"I know you like Sora..."

"What? Why does everybody thinks I like Sora?"

"But I just have one thing to say..." He continued without even minding your reaction.

He leaned closer to you. Your heart started to beat faster and you started to blush even harder. His touch on your shoulder made your body shiver as his warmth tried to reach yours.

'_This is it! He's going to kiss me! Oh my gosh!_'

You closed you eyes and prepared you lips, until he said,

"I-I like y-y..."

"Mmm?"

"I-I like Y-Y-o... Yoga."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh? Riku what are you sayi—"

But before you could even react to his sudden confession, two warm and soft lips met yours. You were startled at first but then you went with the flow. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands on your hips. He asked for entrance for your lips and you let him in making him explore the depths of your mouth. He leans in further but you started to moan. He got the message and departed from your lips to let you breathe air. You stared at his green cerulean eyes which was also staring into yours.

"Eheh. I thought you like yoga?"

"Hn," He smirked. "I like you more." And he kissed you a again.

You bit your bottom lip, "I like you too." And this time you were the one that kissed him.

"Time's up! " Sora swung the door open and everybody was in shock at what they had just seen in the closet. Then suddenly, Sora cheered, "Woohoo! Riku, you finally got tha bomb!"

"Wait, you knew?" you asked.

"Duh, he's my best friend!" said Sora with a goofy grin on his face.

You looked at Riku who was blushing madly and you could see his body shaking. Could it be because he was nervous?

_Man, Riku does need Yoga._


	6. Ventus' Result

_._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

**Ventus' Result**: **d, c, c, d**

_You spun the empty bottle of Mountain Dew as your eyes focused on its tip. The bottle got slower and slower, until it finally pointed to..._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

Ven.

"Ooh Veen~" Terra and Aqua teased you as you blushingly stared at the bottle that pointed to your long-time _good boy _crush, Ventus. He stood up and you got up after him. You stumbled on your feet but he got hold of you before you fell.

"Wow, you're still a gentleman Ven. At least to [Y/N], you are," said Terra as he smirked at Ven.

"I agree to that," Aqua gave a little laugh as he second motioned Terra.

"W-what? What do you mean Terra?"

"Oh nothing." Said Terra sarcastically.

...

Meanwhile, inside the closet room, you were shaking nervously while Ven was just staring at you with his head tilted, which was quite ironic because it was pitch black and he can't even see you. Every muscle of your body moved involuntarily.

'_Ugh, I wish this game would be over already.' _You said to your mind.

Your hand crawled to the wall behind you to find something to hold on. Fortunately, you _did _find something. But it was more of a **part of a body **rather than just a "**thing."**

"A... hand?" You tried to feel more of what you were holding to assure what was behind you.

'_Arms, fingers, body... Okay, this is getting creepy'_

"V-Ven?" You called after him, still investigating the thing that you just touched. "Yeah?" He answered.

"W-Where are you?" You asked. "Umm, I'm just right in front of you, [Y/N]"

"You're what?"

You looked behind you and saw a big tall hideous-looking person with blood all over him. A light was reflecting on his hand and you saw that he was holding a knife.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You screamed for your life. This made Ven jolt up and hold you close, trying to calm you down. "W-What's wrong [Y/N]?" He asked nervously.

"T-T-THERE'S A MURDERER OVER T-THERE."

"Oh yeah I forgot!" A voice called from outside. You and Ven both looked at the door. If you can see it, that is. "I left a Halloween costume there. _Sorry darliiiing_." She said as if it was on purpose.

"What?" Ven walked forward and scanned the costume clearly. He gave a little laugh.

"Is this the _'murderer'_ you were screaming about?" He asked, quoting the word murderer with his fingers.

"Y-Yes," you mumbled as your cheeks turned into a red tomato.

"Are you serious?" He asked again.

"W-Well, he could've killed me!" You defended yourself.

"Yeah right. Kill you. With a fake knife, and a fake blood." He pointed the stained knife with blood.

"W-Well you can die from fear." You shrugged your shoulders and fiddled your fingers.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed hysterically at you.

'_Oh great. Just great. Now he's laughing at me. Whyyyyy is he laughing at me?_'

"What's so funny?" You tried to act as cool as you can, but failed to do it because your voice showed how nervous you really were, either with the '_murderer_' or Ven.

"Nothing. Nothing." He calmed down for a bit. "It's just... you look cute when you're afraid." He smiled.

"W-What are you saying? You can't even see me!" You crossed your arms trying not to look at his glistening blue eyes.

"Exactly." He said as he stepped forward towards you. "I don't have to see you, to say you look cute. "

"W-Wha—"

"And you don't have to be afraid just `cause you can't see anyone with you."

"I..."

"Because I'm always here beside you, and you will always be in my heart," He kissed you lightly on your lips and you kissed back, making the kiss longer as it should be.

_And making the game last as both of you wanted it to be._


	7. Vanitas' Result

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

**Vanitas' Result**: **e, d, e, e**

_You spun the empty bottle of Mountain Dew as your eyes focused on its tip. The bottle got slower and slower, until it finally pointed to..._

_•__-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•_-•

...Vanitas.

Everyone gasped in shock as the bottle stopped and pointed to the one and only bad boy—Vanitas.

"Wow Van, I must say, your wish in the wishing well a while ago was quite effective," Ven, Van's rival, teasingly said. "Shut up, Ven, if you don't want to be kissed in the butt right now." Van shot a glare at Ven and clenched his fists.

"Woah, I'm just kidding Van. Just make sure you won't be doing that to [_]."

"O-Of course not!"

You can see Van hiding his face in embarrassment, his spiky bangs hiding his face. He was blushing a thousand dots of red. It looked... '_cute,_' you thought.

The both of you entered the room with awkwardness following after. The closet was so small that you can already hear Vanitas breathing, or was it because of the dead silence lingering inside the room?

You sat down just as he did too. Your knees bumped into his.

"Oh, s-sorry," you apologized bashfully.

"N-No, it's okay," He answered with concern.

_Something doesn't seem right._

"Van, is that you?" You asked curiously.

"Huh? Well duh, of course it's me." He rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow. He was giving you a 'duh' look saying as if it was the stupidest question on Earth. But of course, he wouldn't really say that. Not to you at least. "Why do you ask?"

"Well _duh, _you've been acting strange lately." You said, giving him back his remark.

"...Strange?" He reiterated.

"Yeah, like... you're being... soft. It's kind of unusual for a bad boy."

He paused for a moment.

It was starting to get chilly, but suddenly, you felt a warm sensation and realized that Van was just inches away from you. You could hear him breathing, and even hear the beating of his heart. Or was it yours?

"Hmm," He started. "Do you like me _soft?_" A streak of light from the spaces between the edges of the door allowed you to see a bit of his face expression, his lips turning into a smirk. The sound of his voice asking that simple question drew you to a lot of thoughts, but in the end, you just gave in to this boy's intention.

"W-Well, if you can take it easy on me, then I can—"

"That's okay. I'll just let your first impression... _last_."

And with that, he dashed for your lips as he got a hold of your hips, while his other hand was playing with the strands of your hair. You kissed him back. His lips were soft and he smelled like sweet strawberry scent—quite different than what he looks like.

He slightly bumped his head to the wall and both of you giggled while still kissing. He continued with your neck, enjoying every fibre of your being. Like I said, in the end you'd just give in.

And that's when you finally realized, the closet room was really meant for playing seven minutes in heaven. And you, with Van, could play it for as long as you can.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**OH HEY THERE!** You're already at the last result. I don't know if this was the result you really got in the first place, or you just read all of them after you got the first one, but anyway, thanks for reading this story-quiz-rp piece of... I don't even know what to call it. :)) I've been doing this for almost year, and..._ of course I didn't spend every night thinking about the results!_ I just decided to finish it just now. And it was kind of hard thinking of result plots for them because it had to suit their personality and I have to refrain from copying other else's results which I read years ago from Quizilla., which was quite helpful thank you.

So yeah, hope you enjoyed it!  
**Rate and REVIEW**! I'd totally love it-_scratch that_-LOVE YOU.  
I'd totally love you with all my kingdom HEART.

Heheh. Cheers!  
Sapph ~  
•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•


End file.
